


Her heartbeat

by Fairy_fail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_fail/pseuds/Fairy_fail
Summary: After Gray rejects Juvia, she seeks comfort in Gajeel. But the water mage has a unique way of coping.





	

"He didn't want to. He never wanted to hurt her. But when the prey comes willingly, restraint stings like rejection"

Juvia bursts through his bedroom door. He feigns shock but when what he already knows spills from her trembling lips, he finds he  cannot contain the anger he committed himself to concealing from her.

He wants to go after that damned fool; break him into a thousand pieces. But Juvia is crying. And Gajeel knows not how to mend broken hearts.

Soon she reveals the all too familar blade, hovering it tentatively over her wrists. Gajeel tries to stop her but the blade breaks skin.

Her expression contorts briefly  from the pain until her water body stitches up the wound in under a second and the searing cut is gone and she cannot distract herself from the hurricane of emotion.

 

So she does it again, and again  and again.

 

 

"Dammit Juvia!" Gajeel screams, grabbing her by her wrists, the knife falling from her slender fingers. His eyes fix onto her own . It is a scolding stare. A pleading stare. Begging her to stop this madness. But her eyes do not answer and instead ask the question:

_Please_

 

So simple, so polite.

 

So innocent.

But Gajeel Redfox is not a kind man. He is not gentle or polite. He is not the charming prince in fairy tales mothers tell their daughters.

"WHY CANT YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE HUH?"-he drops her wrists punching the wall that she is leaning against. The vibration rings in her ears and makes her heart beat fast.

-"Why does it have to be me?" But he knows the answer to that. And he knows how condescending he sounds even asking.

It is because he is a monster. He is the darkness and Juvia is begging to be consumed by it.

"Please?" she offers her arms to him palms facing up exposing her perfect porcelein wrists.

He could help her, he could make her pain sustainable enough to override her bodies protection of her. He could scar her.

Truthfully anyone COULD. So rather, it was a question of who WOULD. And when one thinks of the monster that stood towering over her now, one knows that he definitely would.

So he does.

His hands reach for her forearms and he digs his iron tipped claws into her skin.

 

Finally there is blood.

 

She sighes, relieved.

 

Then she screams.

 

She screams at the top of her lungs. But now his tongue is in a her mouth, silencing her and and feeling her tears hot on his cheeks mingling with his own. One hand reaches for her snow colored thighs raising it onto his hip, claws piercing them. He grips her other leg hoisting her onto him. He makes quick paces to his bed, discarding her on top of the messy grey sheets.

It is raining, but he can hear her sob as he hastily shrugs off his vest and loosens his belt. He takes a few moments to look at her. The moonlight from the open window above them illumines the parts of her porcelein skin not stained crimson. She looks up at him and he hesitates for a second hoping she'll call him off, beg him to stop.

But the moment disappears and he is upon her now straddling her hips his large form blocking the moonlight that would try to heal her body. He tears the fabric from her neck and bares his fangs.

 

Neck bites are the best; for both of them.

 

She appreciates the crippling fear of knowing he could end her pathetic life at any second and he likes that crazed look she gets in her eyes.

5 minutes pass before she is grinding against him raising her hips up to meet his and he feels trousers tighten. He rips the skin open on  other thigh in response and she screams; a reminder to himself that he should not enjoy this interaction. His  hand moves between them palming her womanhood.

 

Gajeel would not hurt her there; even if she begged him.

 

He may be a monster but even mosters know the  parts of a woman that should never be defiled. 

Through the thin lace of her panties his finger finds her throbbing clit and he teases her making small circles with his forefinger. She moans into his dark hair. He concentrates flicking it lightly until her breathing becomes short and she is grinding into his hands begging him to pick up the pace.

 

The lines get blurred here.

 

Dancing  dangerously between bringing her pain and pleasure. But he doesnt know which it is supposed to be

He  hears the faintest cry of what sounds like his name on her lips and  he loses it.

Ripping the delicate fabric apart he thrusts two fingers into her, and she gasps. He is not gentle. He pushes them mercilessly in an out... in and out. And her breath hitches each time his jaw clamps down on her bare shoulder.

Before she realizes he has slid his pants down only a few inches revealing his hard member. He reclines onto his knees her legs spread out on either side of them. Spitting  into his palm he strokes the swollen tip of his hard length a few times before lining up at her entrance. He takes the time to look down at her. She doesnt look like she can hold out much longer but her eyes beg for more. More pain. His hips thrust forward  burying himself inside of her.

"Gaahhh" he groans. His head falls back and he closes his eyes.

No matter how mamy times they go through this toxic routine nothing can prepare him for the way it feels to be inside Juvia Lockser.

"Move"- she cries breathlessly interrupting his high and taking his hand  to place it around her throat. He doesnt want to but he knows she loves this part of their dance the most. He applies gentle pressure and her eyes roll back into her head.

He moves his hips back before plunging in again.

"G-gajeel k-kun... I-"  
He tightenes his grip on her throat as he rams into her and she chokes on the rest of her words. As much as he loves his name on her lips he also hates it. He hates that this is the only way he gets to hear her say it  like that, when she is grief fucking him.

Choking is the best; for both of them. She appreciates the feeling of being far beyond her troubles every time the oxygen flowing to her brain drops to a critical level. He loves that he doesn't have to risk her saying how sorry she is that she was doing this to him. She had said it once before and he could hardly hold back the floodgates of his emotions.

That shit was never fucking happening again.

He fucks her relentlessly; altering the pressure he puts on her throat bringing her to the height of consciousness and slamming her right back down to reality again.

He hates Gray, he hates that he keeps driving her to this. But most of all he hates himself; for falling in love with the water woman when she didn't love him back.

The bed shook, juvia cried and the sky wept with her.

He doesnt want to do it but he knew she wanted him too. He looks into her eyes begging her to stop him but like always she does not. She loses consciousness soon after he tightens his grip forecefully and his release follows moments later.

He falls onto her motionless body panting, his chest heaving gasping for air.

He lies on top of  her for a long time. His room would be silent all be it not for the slow beating of her heart that he hums  along to, pressing his ear against her bare chest.

In a moment he will make a bath for to her where the water will erase the wounds of their queen. Then he will carefully wrap her in robe and place her on his couch and let her rest.

Juvia doesn't like that he does that.

   
She wants a physical reminder in the morning. She wants to remember. But he could never do that to her. So he will clean her up.

But not just yet.

Right now he will listen to her heart beat...

 

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed this... :)


End file.
